Tierno (Adventures)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Tierno | jname=ティエルノ| tmname=Tierno | slogan=no | image=Tierno Adventures.png| size=150px| caption=| age=no | years=Unknown| gender=Male | hometown=Vaniville Town | region=Kalos | relatives=Unknown | colors=no| eyes=| hair | trainer=no | game=counterpart | counterpart=Tierno| leader=no | team=no | brain=no | manga=Adventures | roundnum=PAXY01 | roundname=An X-cuse to Come Out and Play}} Tierno (Japanese: ティエルノ Tierno) is a recurring character in the manga series Pokémon Adventures. Character Tierno is a young man that is childhood friends with , , , and . Tierno is aiming to become a dancer and learns the skill at a dancing school in his hometown. His dancing skills also make him skilled in using Roller Skates, which impressed multiple s on , much to Tierno's embarrassment. History Tierno debuts in the . He is first seen as a child watching X win a Junior Tournament with his friends. When Tierno and the others go to congratulate X for his victory, the group is surrounded by various reporters. The reporters push Tierno and his friends away as they try to interview X about his possible future careers. Several years later, X has become a shut-in and refuses to leave his due to several bad experiences from the media. X's friends made several attempts to get him to come out, only to end in failure every time. After some time, they all decided to give up with the exception of Y, who continues to try and get X to come out, despite him constantly frustrating her when he refuses. One day, with Tierno, Trevor and Shauna watching them, Y fails to get X outside yet again. Trevor goes to his house to receive a package he got from Professor Sycamore. The package contains three starter Pokémon and three Pokédexes, which Trevor asked for in the hopes that presenting them to X will make him give up his shut-in ways and go on a journey with one of the three Pokémon. As he prepares to head back to X's house, Trevor is startled by the appearance of the Legendary Pokémon, and . Xerneas and Yveltal begin battling each other, which causes widespread destruction to Vaniville Town. While the townspeople attempt to evacuate, Y gets her friends to safety with her riding skills. As they escape, Tierno is horrified at the sight of his dance school being destroyed by an explosion. Once the Legendary Pokemon stop fighting and disappear, Tierno and his friends regroup to discuss what to do. They decide the best option is to leave town to find answers as to what happened. The group then sets off on their adventure a group of five for the first time in years. After some traveling, the group arrives in Aquacorde Town, where Y has prepared a reservation at an inn for them to stay in for the night. X refuses to come out of his tent and chooses to sleep on Y's Rhyhorn outside. After settling in, Tierno heads outside to show X the and Trevor received from Professor Sycamore. Tierno suggests that X and Y take the two, as they have the best battling skills out of their group. When Tierno suggests that X try and start over as a Trainer, X refuses and tells Tierno to stop making decisions for him. Tierno accepts and goes back into his room. Unbeknownst to everyone, the inn was actually a trap set up by Team Flare. Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna find themselves locked inside their room while the Team Flare scientists, Aliana and Mable, attempt to steal Li'l Kanga while X isn't looking. Y manages to escape and informs X of the situation, which prompts X into battling. Once X and Y defeat the Team Flare scientists, they free Tierno, Trevor and Shauna from their room and escape. They decide to spend the rest of the night camping in the woods. In Santalune City, the group meets up with Viola, a reporter who they met in Vaniville Town before it was attacked. Although initially reluctant due to their distrust in adults, Viola eases their fears by revealing that she is the Santalune City Gym Leader and offers to help the group by offering sanctuary at her Gym. Viola states that she managed to take photographs of the event and suggests they study the photos to try and figure out what happened. While they are busy, Celosia of Team Flare uses a mind-controlled Shauna to try and steal Kanga's when no one is looking. Y and Viola find out about this, but Shauna attacks and knocks Viola out before falling unconscious herself from the strain of being controlled. Celosia takes the Mega Stone and attempts to escape, but X chases after her. He is assisted by visiting Gym Leader Korrina, who reveals herself to be a user of Mega Evolution as well and battles Celosia with her Mega . Korrina manages to get the Kangaskhanite back, allowing X to Mega Evolve Li'l Kanga into Mega Kangaskhan. Together, Li'l Kanga and Lucario defeat Celosia's , forcing Celosia to retreat. Later, the group celebrates their victory. Tierno is given a pair of Roller Skates from Korrina as a gift. Korrina is shocked to find that her grandfather Gurkinn gave X his Mega Ring without a proper Successor Ceremony like several others have. When X expresses a lack of interest in doing the ceremony, Korrina gets angry and storms off. At , the group comes upon a sleeping on some flowerbeds. The Charmander accidentally lets its tail come in contact with the flowers, causing the flowerbeds to be set on fire. After puts the flames out with its Frubbbles, everyone realizes that the Charmander must belong to Professor Sycamore due to its familiarity with Chespin and Froakie. They decide to take the Charmander back to its owner, only for it to be stolen by Sina and Dexio, who mistook the group for thieves. Using the Roller Skates, Tierno takes back Charmander and clears up the confusion. They travel to Lumiose City, where they meet Professor Sycamore in person. The professor thanks the group for returning his runaway Charmander and has Tierno, Y, Shauna, and Trevor sent to Lysandre Café so that Trevor can get his Holo Caster fixed. There, they meet Lysandre, the owner of the café and Professor Sycamore's friend, who proceeds to fix Trevor's Holo Caster. In the meantime, Tierno and the others continue investigating Viola's photos. When Trevor notices Lysandre's silhouette in one of the photos, he becomes suspicious of the man. Lysandre's notices Trevor's strange behavior and asks to see the photo and resorts to threatening with his Pokémon when Trevor refuses. Tierno and the others are saved when Diantha, the Kalos League Champion and actress, steps in to tell Lysandre to stop. Lysandre is unfazed by Diantha's presence, but agrees to back off and heads off to do business elsewhere. The group thanks Diantha and see her off when she leaves. The stress of the situation causes Trevor to pass out. The group puts Trevor in Rhyhorn's tent and head off to Prism Tower, where they meet with X and Sycamore, who heads inside to have an interview with Lumiose Press. X notices something strange is going on inside after the interview ended and leads everyone inside to find Alexa being attacked by a Team Flare member that works as her company's editor-in-chief. X saves Alexa and battles the editor-in-chief while Y and the others take Alexa outside to safety. After the editor-in-chief is defeated, Alexa thanks the group for saving her and her Helioptile. Alexa gives the group a document that may help them on their journey and leaves to meet up with Viola again. The group travels to , where Y continues her training after deciding to take Froakie onto her team. When a wild steals Y's clothes, Tierno and the others pursue it. Once the Electrike had been defeated, they find out that it only wanted Y to get something out of a tree for it. Y refuses, but the Electrike adamantly stops her by jumping on her head and accidentally evolves into a , nearly breaking Y's neck in the process. The group is approached by Clemont, an inventor and Lumiose City Gym Leader. Clemont offers to use his Aipom Arm to get the item for Manectric, which turns out to be a Mega Stone, but also finds a Team Flare Grunt in the tree, who was also aiming to obtain the stone. Although Clemont gets the Mega Stone, he is unable to stop the Grunt's from biting the tree and causing it to fall on the group. Tierno and the others escape from being harmed, but Clemont gets crushed by the tree, allowing the Grunt to take the stone and run off. To prevent the group from pursuing him, the Grunt sends out four that stop everyone other than X, Trevor, and the Manectric from following. The group is saved by the timely appearance of Cassius, who defeats all four Espurr with ease. Cassius befriends the group and offers to take them to their next destination. Cassius offers to take the group to Cyllage City, where Clemont said he saw Y's mother being taken away by Team Flare Grunts along with Grant. The group travels to Cyllage City via Cassius's van, and later in a helicopter Cassius obtained from the Battle Chateau. As they approach the city, a group of several Sky Trainers attack and begin damaging the helicopter. Y battles the leader of the Sky Trainers, Yvette, who is a classmate from her Sky Trainer school. X and the others realize that the Sky Trainers are being controlled by Team Flare. Although Y and X free the Sky Trainers from Team Flare's control, the helicopter blade snaps off and hits Y on her helmet, knocking her to the ground below. When X attempts to jump out and save Y, Tierno and Trevor stop him. The damage to the helicopter forces Cassius to make an emergency landing in Cyllage. X figures that Y landed on , and decides to go with his friends to find her. As Cassius argues with Grant over the damage to Cycling Road caused by the destruction of the helicopter, Tierno and his friends leave Cassius behind. They decide that as soon as they find Y, they should confront Team Flare at their base of operations. The group travels to where Y crash landed but are unable to find her. X notices a trail of Frubbles left behind by Croaky leading into a forest. They follow the trail into the forest, where they find Y and regroup with her. Y informs everyone that she overheard Celosia and Malva discuss a plan to use people from Vaniville Town they kidnapped as forced labor to take a giant tree that is actually the dormant form of Xerneas back to Team Flare's headquarters. She reveals that Team Flare is aiming to use Xerneas to power a machine known as the ultimate weapon. The group decides to wait for Team Flare to return so that they may launch a sneak attack and rescue the townspeople. Later, Celosia returns with a group of Vaniville townspeople under the control of her Aegislash. When Y notices her mother in the crowd of captured townspeople, she leaps in to attack, but the damage her Sky Suit took when she fell earlier causes her to plummet to the ground. Alerted to her presence, Celosia attempts to attack Y, and X responds by attempting to Mega Evolve Li'l Kanga and Élec simultaneously, but it ends in failure. Essentia then appears and uses her to manipulate the forest's plants to capture X and his friends. Celosia attempts to kill X, but is stopped by the timely arrival of Korrina, Diantha, and Gurkinn. Korrina and Diantha battle Team Flare while Gurkinn stays behind to free Tierno and his friends from their bindings. Due to his injuries, Gurkinn is unable to battle, but gives X his disobedient . X names the Gengar Lasma and Mega Evolves it, allowing it to defeat Essentia and force her to flee. Tierno, X, and Trevor go to help Korrina while Y and Shauna stay behind to free Diantha from the Malva trapped her in. When Tierno's group arrives at Korrina's location, they find that she managed to free the townspeople from Celosia's control, but was unable to stop Xerneas from being taken, was defeated, and had her Key Stone taken. The unconscious townspeople and Korrina are taken to a hospital in Laverre City. While they recuperate, Tierno trains alongside Y and Shauna under Gurkinn's tutelage. As for X, the shock of what happened to Korrina leads X into shutting himself inside the base of a large tree. Trevor attempts to get X to come out again, but his attempts are refused. Later, Trevor informs everyone that X had gone missing. Trevor presents a pair of glasses he found at the scene which show an image of Geosenge Town in their lenses. They realize the glasses belong to Clemont, which means that Team Flare's base must be located there and X has gone there. Tierno meets up with five of the Kalos Gym Leaders, who plan to head to Geosenge Town via Wulfric's . The group then sets off by sea while Y follows behind by air. When they arrive, the ultimate weapon is already in the process of being activated. Y and the Gym Leaders leap onto the weapon's petals to prevent them from opening. Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna are instructed towards to the Team Flare Secret HQ to find the ultimate weapon's control room. They manage to escape the wrath of Bryony and head down an trash incineration chute, where they meet up with Clemont again. Tierno and the others head inside the headquarters, where they find Emma slipping through a jail cell holding a giant man captive. Emma introduces the man as AZ and assures everyone that he is friendly. AZ is freed from his cell and joins the group to help stop the ultimate weapon. They arrive at the control room, but find that X was already defeated by Lysandre and that the battle caused Xerneas to turn back to its normal form. Immediately after he sees Lysandre's face, Trevor goes into a rage and fear-filled frenzy, which scares his friends. Trevor has Clemont throw him to the platform where Lysandre is currently standing, and has his Flabébé blast Lysandre off it and immediately begins attempting to remove the key. Tierno and Shauna go up to assist Trevor, but the weapon is fired despite their success in removing the key. Despite this, the combined efforts of Trevor, his friends, and the Gym Leaders weakened the ultimate weapon to the point where no innocent lives are taken. The struggle causes Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna to pass out. AZ puts Tierno and the others on Xerneas's back and has it take them back to the surface while he stays behind to confront a furious Lysandre himself. Once they meet with Y again, X reveals that Xerneas wishes to be captured by a human, meaning that it is on their side. Y decides to take Xerneas for herself and names it Xerxer. Y has Xerxer begin to destroy the ultimate weapon, but is interrupted by the arrival of Malva, who reveals that she managed to capture Yveltal, which was sleeping in the ground underneath Xerxer's tree. Malva proceeds to attack the heroes, but is stopped by Xerosic, who states that Lysandre ordered a ceasefire since Xerneas and Yveltal's evenly matched power will only lead to an endless war. Xerxer confirms this and decides to retreat by flying away with everyone. The group heads to the Lost Hotel, where they rest and eat a meal cooked by Siebold. Despite Y obtaining Xerxer, Ramos reveals that Team Flare blamed X's group and the Gym Leaders for the destruction caused by the ultimate weapon, meaning they have to hide from the public at the moment. After getting a shorter haircut from Shauna, Y is given a Mega Ring from Gurkinn, thus becoming a Mega Evolution successor. After Y and X catch more Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution, the group is called by Professor Sycamore, who asks everyone to come to Anistar City so that he may use its Sundial to aid them in their quest. Upon arriving at their destination, Sycamore reveals that the effect of the ultimate weapon's blast made it so that X and Y's Mega Rings can track Mega Stones, but only from 8 PM to 9 PM. With this information, Tierno and Shauna offer to find the Mega Stones for and while X and Y stay behind to protect the professor from people attempting to attack him. X and Y accept this offer and lend their Mega Rings to Tierno and Shauna, who head off to complete their mission. After scouring through and , Tierno and Shauna successfully find one of the Mega Stones needed for Rute and Solsol. Upon finding another Mega Stone's location, Tierno and Shauna head over to retrieve it, only to find a pile of Pokémon that had their life energy drain. Although horrified at this sight, Tierno and Shauna refuse to give up in order to prevent any future suffering and move one of the unconscious Pokémon in order to obtain the stone. Upon returning, Tierno and Shauna hand the Mega Rings and Mega Stones to X and Y, who use them to battle Essentia, who had stolen Xerxer from Y. The battle is interrupted by the arrival of , which begins attacking everyone. Essentia decides to shift her attention to Zygarde and attempts to capture it while it charges itself with the power of nature, leaving it completely defenseless while it does so. Although this causes her to lose control of Xerxer, Essentia manages to successfully capture Zygarde before making her escape. Shortly afterward, Professor Sycamore receives a call from Sina and Dexio, who inform him that they managed to capture a Team Flare Grunt at Lysandre Café. After interrogating the Grunt, Sina and Dexio reveal that Team Flare has gone into hiding at the Pokémon Village. At , Tierno and his friends rest for the night to prepare for their trip to the Pokémon Village. The next day, Tierno and his friends receive assistance from the Elite Four to lead the way to where the village is located. Along with Diantha and Blue, Tierno and his friends head off to the Pokémon Village, but are put to sleep by Xerosic's on their way. By evolving into a , Croaky teams up with X to stop Xerosic, but they are unable to fully stop him. After Salamè evolves into a , X and Blue stay behind to face Xerosic while Tierno and the others go on ahead. On their way to the village, Tierno, Y, Shauna, and Trevor are picked off by the remaining Team Flare scientists so they can battle them one-on-one. Tierno is forced to battle against Mable. Mable proved to be a strong opponent for Tierno to face, but he manages to come out the victor by having Corphish evolve into , giving it the strength to defeat Mable and her at the same time. Afterward, Tierno meets up with Shauna, who managed to win her battle as well. Soon after, they find Trevor cornered by Aliana after the former managed to defeat Bryony. As soon as Aliana notices Tierno and Shauna, she realizes that she is outnumbered and gives up. With all of the scientists defeated, Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor go to meet with the others, only to find Xerxer and Yveltal in the process of turning back into their dormant tree and cocoon forms. Xerxer reveals that by doing so, Zygarde will have no reason to remain, as it only appeared to suppress the fighting between it and Yveltal. This allows X to force Zygarde to separate and disappear, which leads to Lysandre's defeat. With Team Flare defeated, Tierno and his friends say their farewells to their allies and return to Lumiose City, only to find the citizens going about their daily lives as if nothing had happened. Although Shauna is annoyed by this, X points out that if Vaniville wasn't destroyed, they would also act as if nothing happened. The group is soon approached by AZ, who asks how they plan to go about their lives from now on. AZ reveals to everyone that he was the one who created the ultimate weapon, and that he retrieved the weapon's key from the Team Flare Secret HQ. Due to how X and his friends were treated despite their hard work, AZ suggests that Team Flare's ambitions weren't wrong and goes to activate the ultimate weapon once again. Tierno and his friends attempt to stop AZ, but he retaliates with his . After a short battle, X manages to destroy the ultimate weapon's key. AZ reveals the entire thing was an act and that the group has made their choice to protect Kalos no matter the odds. Shortly after, AZ's returns to him after being gone for 3000 years. After saying their goodbyes to AZ, the group is greeted by Professor Sycamore, the Kalos Gym Leaders, Alexa, Bonnie, and Yvette, who congratulate Tierno and his friends for their victory. Professor Sycamore proposes to have a party and parade as a celebration for their heroics, but Trevor declines, as he and his friends prefer to stick close to one another. Afterward, Tierno and his friends return to Vaniville Town, where they witness Y reunite with her mother. Three months later, Tierno makes a name for himself as a member of a dancing group in Lumiose City. The other members of the dancing group were formed with former members of the Lumiose Gang. Pokémon On hand is Tierno's only known Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer in Vaniville Town in front of 's house. Later, it escaped from the rampaging and . At the Team Flare Secret HQ, it helped free AZ from his jail cell with the skills it learned from training with Gurkinn. During Tierno's battle against Mable, Corphish evolved into Crawdaunt and defeated her . It is level 32. Crawdaunt's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} Temporary from Trevor in order to convince X to start over as a Trainer. X refused, as he didn't want Chespin to keep getting attacked by Team Flare due to being on his team. X eventually decided to keep Chespin and named it Marisso.}} from Trevor in order to convince X to start over as a Trainer. X refused, as he didn't want Froakie to keep getting attacked by Team Flare due to being on his team. Y later decided to take Froakie and named it Croaky.}} while going through to reach Anistar City along with his friends, to meet Professor Sycamore at the Sundial. None of Mamoswine's moves are known.}} Taken care of (Japanese: ガル Garu), the mother Kangaskhan, and Li'l Kanga (Japanese: コガル Kogaru), the child Kangaskhan, are 's Pokémon. X has had the two of them since childhood, where he used them to win a Junior Tournament, getting him the eye of the paparazzi. After becoming a shut-in, X began neglecting the two, which forced Tierno to care for them in his stead. Kanga has an Adamant nature.}} Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Tierno (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL)